


Winter Stillness: Snow

by ShadowArtemis4456



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mage OC - Freeform, Mages, Templar Carver Hawke, Templars (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: She should be dead, or at the very least that’s what Snow hopes she is until she meets the infamous Garrett Hawke and his “merry” band of friends while also discovering that she is a mage, which was not something she wanted to ever be but hey, when defending yourself against a creature ten times your size, she’s pretty damn sure anyone would take being a mage over being defenseless. Now Snow (a name that was not her true name) must learn to control her magic, stay away from the place they call the Gallows, hide from Templars and battle the demons of the heart as she falls face first in love with both the Rebel mage Anders and much later on that rather gorgeous lion-eyed Knight-Captain (who gets rather flustered when Hawke starts teasing him about her) who watches her closely anytime she is with Hawke in the Gallows. Oh, she’s going to hell alright and she’s going to enjoy the whole batshit crazy ride there.(DA Inquisition characters will be added later to the tags)





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random story from out my butt! I have way too many ideas in my head to be called sane anymore... *sigh* maybe ONE day I will be able to sit an complete every story I have without some new idea popping up, but anyways have another story!

Pain ripped through the side of the young woman as she felt herself go flying through the air before her uninjured side slammed into a tree with a yelp. Blinking away the stars in her vision she looked over to see the creature charging at her and felt something tugging at her. Closing her eyes she called to the feeling and suddenly she heard the creature slam head-first into a wall or rather, as she opened her eyes, into a shimmering barrier that she quickly dispelled as she leapt up and began to run with the creature roaring and giving chase once more. Praying to whatever gods existed that she would run across someone who knew how to kill the thing that was chasing her, the young woman continued to run through the the underbrush dodging trees, fallen logs, boulders, and roots along the way u til finally she tripped up and yelped out in pain as she twisted her ankle before she went rolling out into a clearing where voices called out to her with surprise clearly sounding in them. Shaking her head the young woman barely had time to throw another barrier around herself before the creature the had been chasing her came flying out of the forest, hit the barrier and went flying towards the people who had called out to her. She dropped the barrier, attempted to get up but due to her ankle she failed, as the moment she put weight on it she collapsed in a heap. She heard yelling as the voices captured the creature’s attention and heard what sounded to be like several people in armor as they took up what she could assume to be protective stances around her. She looked towards them to see that they stood at the ready as the creature charged the other group but felt someone touching her shoulders and turned her gaze to meet a pair of rich brown eyes before her pain finally overwhelmed her and caused her to pass out. 

***

Her ankle throbbed, her side felt like someone had torn it apart with a rusty razor and she had a massive fucking headache to accompany the pain she felt now. “Easy,” an unfamiliar voice told her as she opened her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar room. Groaning, the young woman made to sit up but was halted by gentle hands. “Don’t try to move just yet. Your side was badly injured.” The voice, masculine in its sound, told her as she turned her head to see the same rich brown eyes from before but this time there was a concern in them. “How do you feel?” The owner of the eyes asked as she closed her own. 

“Like I’ve just been run over...” Her voice trailed off as she felt the man place a gentle hand to her side at the same time a strange sensation flowed into the tender muscles. 

“That’s understandable,” he said, “from what I was witness too, you were running from a werewolf, therefore, I can only assume you were running on only adrenaline so you possibly had noticed how severe your wounds were.” He spoke more to himself than to her. 

“Who are you?” She asked so quietly that the man had to look at her to see the question lingering there. 

“I am Anders,” he told her softly. “I’m a mage just like you are.” 

“Snow.” 

“Snow?” The man, Anders, questioned with brows knitting together as she nodded. 

“It’s not my true name, but I refuse to let anyone know what my true name is so people have started to call me Snow due to my hair,” She told him swiftly as he smiled. 

“Anders isn’t my real name either, but it's been so long since I’ve used my real name that I’ve adopted the name Anders for my own.” Anders smiled at her as she closed her eyes, which he had noted were a frosty blue in color. "Get some rest," he told her gently, "I promise to wake you should it be needed." With that, her eyes that had opened upon him speaking, closed once more as she drifted off into her dreams. Leaving him as the only conscious person in the room


	2. One

Snow slowly opened her eyes as two voices reached her ears. One of the voices she recognized instantly as Anders, the other, however, was completely unfamiliar to her but both sounded as if they were arguing, over her. "I don't care mage. Being the Champion's friend may keep you safe, but he has not said anything about her."

"And again I must insist that her wounds still grievous. I am doing what I can to heal them but I can't do much for fear of overtaxing her heart, she must heal naturally and I have to keep an eye on her least they grow infected." Anders growled in response as a new voice joined the two arguing. 

"Alright, that is enough!" This voice was a bit more familiar to her but she had not heard it enough to say that she was completely familiar with it. "Knight-Captain, if what Anders says is true then it would most likely not be wise to take her to the Gallows just yet. You saw how bad the injuries were, even the mage from the Gallows agreed that it was wise to bring her here instead of there-" the voice trailed off as Snow felt her eyelids grew heavy and she allowed herself to fall back into sleep. This pattern would continue for the next few days, Snow would awaken to hear arguing and then would pass back out until finally, she was able to stay awake longer than a few moments. Anders would check on her every so often throughout the days, sometimes more depending on if he had anyone to tend to or not. Sometimes he would sit with her after tending to her side and they would just talk about nothing in particular which, more often than not, led to some strange topics of conversation for them. Such as now, where they were talking about cats.

"I used to have a cat," Snow smiled warmly. "Called him Spazzy Razzy due to his habit of just spazzing out for no explainable reason."

"Really?"

"Yes," Snow nodded, some of her hair, "I remember that he was a dark grey tabby with brown and black stripes and mossy green eyes that just stared into your soul. He always,  _always,_ had to be wherever I was. If I was going for just a simple stroll down the street I'd pick him up and place him on my shoulders so he could be right at my side. If I was just sitting for a few moments, he would hop into my lap and I would absentmindedly start petting him which in turn would cause him to start kneading my pant leg as his loud purr began to sound."

"You loved him dearly didn't you?" Anders asked upon seeing how fondly she remember her beloved cat.

"I did, I still do, which is why it still hurts to remember him."

"What happened?"

"He was...killed...by a rabid dog." Snow lowered her gaze to her hands. For a while, nothing was said as Anders watched her sadly. "The...the only things I have to really remember him by are the scars on my left arm from when he clawed me when my mother and I had to clean out his ears as he wouldn't leave them alone." She lifted her left arm up and he could now see the scars despite how well they blended into her skin. "The little bastard got me good but I still loved him." She frowned as she shook her head. 

"How did he end up being your cat?"

"That is easy to explain. My dad brought him home from work as he was abandoned by his mother. He was so tiny but he was a fighter. Anyways, my mom originally wanted him but she didn't have the patience to really deal with him and would lose her temper with him. Finally, she just gave up on him as he refused to eat when she was holding him, so I took over and began to care for him, which, after that, he and I ended up being almost inseparable. My mother named him Razvy, but I ended up calling him Spazzy Razzy." Snow told him as he smiled. 

"Your mother sounds like she's more of a dog person."

"She was. She had more patience when it came to dogs and puppies than to cats and kittens, which was completely the opposite of me."

"Cat person?" He smirked as she laughed.

"I'm more of the in-between as for me it all depends on the breed of dog. But I've always been a tad bit more partial to cats as I love the sound of their purr and of course, I rather enjoy when they lick me too."

"You would let cats lick you?"

"Oh yes," Snow nodded. "My grandmother had a beautiful female multi-colored cat, a calico if you will, who was especially sweet. I remember that I would lay in bed at night and she would sneak into my room, lay on me and just start licking me and that's how I would often fall asleep. People always told me that it was bad for me, but I'd let her do it anyway." Snow sighed as Anders chuckled, then he proceeded to tell her about the cat he used to have and he watched it bring a smile to her face. They would talk for a little while longer, but eventually, he would leave her to herself to greet whoever had just come walking in. She heard Anders enter an argument and wondered who or what the cause of it was until he came in looked at her with worry before standing at the head of the cot she was sitting on and there he would remain, glaring at the person who came walking in after a dark haired man. As she studied the two new arrivals she noted that both had eyes that were the amberish-gold of two male lions (though she was sure that if they had been lions, the darker haired man would be most likely be a dark-maned lion while his companion would be more of that golden-maned one), but both stopped in their tracts when they saw her strange blue eyes land on them.

The golden-haired man especially froze when he saw the color of them as he had never once seen the strange icy color that her eyes were in all his life until this moment. "Snow, meet Garrett Hawke and Templar Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford," Anders said with a barely contained growl. Tilting her head slightly she studied each man in turn, memorizing what each looked like least she ever forget. 

"Hawke, Knight-Captain, This is Snow."

"Snow?" The Knight-Captain questioned as she met his eyes.

"That is the name I am using as I _refuse_ to tell anyone my true name," She told him swiftly in a "take no argument" type of tone of voice.

"Very well," The Knight-Captain showed a bit of irritation at her tone, but he wasn't about to start anything with her over a simple name.

"Snow," Anders started causing her gaze to turn towards him. "Here soon I will be releasing you from my care as your injuries will soon be fully healed. The Templar and Hawke are here to ask you some questions about yourself and the Templar will try to convince you of something that I personally don't think you should do." Anders made to leave but she stopped him. He looked at her softly and smiled at the question in her eyes. "I promise I won't be too far away, just in the other room." He told her as she watched him leave. Something in Cullen bristled at the tender look Anders had given to Snow, but he quickly shook that away as he returned his gaze to the snowy-haired woman, which now that he saw her hair better it wasn't actually white, it was silver and only looked white due to the poor lighting in the room. Soon enough Hawke and Cullen began to ask her questions and she answered those that she felt alright about answering while dodging the other ones. Soon enough they came to Cullen's "request" and she frowned as she felt Hawke's eyes land on her. The face she made though had Cullen wondering if he had worded it right but something in him told him he had just royally fucked himself and earned an enemy he did not want.

"You think I would honestly allow myself to be caged like some domesticated animal?" She growled low as her eyes narrowed sharply towards him. She then snarled out her next words in Cullen's direction, "I will not be caged by your kind, Templar." Her narrowed eyes had him back up a step as he sensed her magic being gathered but then she suddenly squashed it down and huffed. Cullen glance to Hawke who seemed fully interested in the way she had quelled her magic without the need for either him or Cullen to cancel it out.

"Snow, If I may?" Hawke questioned as she looked towards him. He offered her a place in his house and she seemed to think it over for a moment. 

"If it means I get to find a way home without the interference of his," Snow waved towards Cullen who became rather enraged but continued to hold a straight face, "kind then I will accept." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat mentioned here in this chapter is based on a cat I did actually have whose name was Razvy. I loved that cat dearly and still feel his loss keenly. The mention of how he died in this chapter is how he did pass on, now if you will excuse me i'm off to go sit in a corner and cry because I miss my Spazzy Razzy. (FYI: NEVER try to clean a cat's ears unless you have them wrapped up in a towel or blanket...trust me I have the scars to prove it)


	3. Two

Snow looked to her bed and smiled as she saw that Hawke's dog was plopped down in the middle of it. "You bad dog," She smiled as the hound looked up towards her and attempted to wag his tail. "You are so lucky that I find you adorable." Snow told the lazy beast as she walked over and rubbed his forehead, which ended with him woofing at her as she chuckled. 

"Snow?" She heard a knock on the open door and turned to see Hawke standing there smiling. "I figured he would be bothering you."

"He wasn't bothering me, he's just being a lazy and happy boy," Snow told him as she rubbed the dog's head again.

"Anyway, I came to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering: are you really going to try and find a way back to your home?"

Snow sighed then, "Honestly? Right now, I want to go home, but I'm not against having my mind changed."

Hawke seemed to almost beam at that, "Then there is hope that I can yet convince you to stay?" he questioned as she looked to him to see his puppy-dog eyes. 

Chuckling she nodded, "Yes Hawke, there is hope but first I need to see if this is all just a theory of if I can actually achieve it." She told him as he nodded. "Who knows, it might be achievable but I may just decide to remain and never go back." 

“Don’t you have family or friends that will miss you?” 

At that question, Snow looked towards her feet. “Not anymore...” 

“Shit! I’m sorry, Snow! I didn’t-!” Hawke’s eyes went wide as he realized that he had just touched on a very sensitive topic for her.

“It’s...it’s alright Hawke.” She tried to assure him as his dog whined and crawled towards her to rest his massive head against her stomach while managing to look her in the eyes. She began to pet the dog’s head. “They were...murdered... before I came here. That’s why...” Snow sighed heavily, “That’s why I am so open to being convinced to stay here. I have nothing and no one to return to.” She frowned as Hawke shook his head. 

“Then you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. The house does seem a bit empty and my mom has taken quiet the liking to you.” He heard her chuckle at that. 

“Seems everyone’s parents that I run into just like me. I wonder why that is?” Snow questioned herself as he smiled. 

“Maybe its your personality?” 

“Oh yes,” Snow rolled her eyes, “Oh yes. Because my personality just screams “Hey! I’m sweet and innocent! Adore me all you want!” Yeah I don't think so.” Snow huffed playfully as she kissed the dog’s cold and wet nose. “Whose a good boy!” She began to rub her nose against the dog’s nose and his tail began to wag so hard that his butt began to wiggle. 

“Snow-!” 

“Garrett! Snow! Will you come here please?” 

“On our way!” Hawke called down as he looked to Snow who raised a brow and shrugged before following him out of her room and down to where Hawke’s mother waited for them both. “Yes mother?” 

“Ma’am?” Snow questioned as the woman, Leandra Hawke, smiled towards her. 

“Garrett be a dear and go fetch your brother from the Gallows for me will you? I have something I wish to tell him.” Hawke nodded and left to go get the mentioned man leaving Leandra and Snow alone. “Now, Snow, mind coming and sitting with me for a moment?” 

“Not at all, ma’am,” Snow wondered what the older woman wanted to speak with her about but soon her fear was quelled as she took some paper from Leandra and looked them over. “Are these...?” She looked up towards Leandra who smiled. 

“They are. Don’t do anything with them now. Let’s wait for Garrett and Carver to get here before anything is decided, this way you have some time to think it over.” Leandra smiled as Snow looked back to the papers in her hand and read them over carefully while her mind was working overtime. Snow realized that despite having been around here for only about two or three weeks, Leandra had already begun to see her as a daughter and the papers that were in Snow’s hands now were none other then adoption papers. Snow remembered having told Leandra about her situation a week ago and it hit her: Leandra did not want to leave Snow, a twenty-three year old woman, without some form of family despite having only known her for a short amount of time. Biting her lower lip in thought, Snow completely missed hearing Hawke re-enter the house with someone close behind until both spoke. 

“Ah, Snow? Are you alright?” Hawke asked as she shook herself from her strange stupor of sorts. 

“Yeah, just lost in thought.” She told him before noticing the one she could correctly assume to be Carver watching her closely. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t feel threatened by his presence despite the fact that he was wearing Templar armor, maybe it was because the look he was giving her was more of curiosity then the usual look she was given by people. 

Soon Leandra told them why she had called them here and Carver looked towards Snow once more, “Have you signed them?” He asked referring to the papers she held. 

“Not yet, why?” She asked calmly as he watched her while Hawke and Leandra watched the exchange between the two with careful looks. 

What none of them expected was Carver’s suddenly gentle reaction towards her which even took Snow by surprise, “I think you should.” 

“Hold on. Did you just suggest that I should?” Snow asked confused as he nodded. 

“Surprising isn’t it?” Carver laughed leaving Hawke completely bewildered. 

“But...I’m a mage. Shouldn’t you...you know...be against it?” Snow was beyond bewilderment now and Carver smiled. 

“I have nothing against mages. My brother and Anders are probably the exceptions as they are asses, but you don’t strike me as anything like them.” He said as he opened an inkwell and nudged it towards her with a quill. “Plus I miss having a sister around and you seem the type to keep my -our- brother in line.” 

“Isn’t that an understatement,” Snow sighed before taking up the quill and signing the papers with the name she was called by now. Once they were signed, she stood and handed them to Leandra who smiled as she took them from the young woman. Before Snow could do anything, Hawke suddenly lifted her up and spun her around in a bear hug. 

“We have a sister!” He smiled with a deep laugh while Snow snarled at him. 

“Asshole! Put me down!” Once she was on her own two feet, Carver cautiously went over to her and gave her a gentlier hug, one that wasn’t likely to crush her ribs. 

Then Leandra stood and hugged her, “Welcome to the family dear.” The woman smiled as Snow felt a blush creeping onto her face. “You’re a Hawke now.”

****

Two years later found Snow walking into Anders’s clinic and looked around for a bit before spotting the man rubbing his chin as he was taking inventory on everything he would either need or had in stock. “Anders,” she said as he quickly looked over to her with a gentle smile. 

“A little birdie told me that there is reason to congratulate you.” 

“If you do I will strangle you,” She heard the man laugh at that. 

“Don’t worry I won’t,” He told her after he finally pulled away to face her. “How does it feel to finally be Hawke’s sister?” 

“Its only through adoption, but he’s been a pain in my ass about all of it.” She frowned as she walked over to his desk and sat on the surface of it, being mindful of the papers and things upon it. 

“So you figured coming here would help you to avoid him?” 

“If only...” Snow sighed heavily. “I know it won’t be long before he comes to find me, but I’m just hoping he doesn’t come along too soon as I’m seriously going to throttle the man.” 

Anders smiled warmily, “You know Iwas just thinking about something.” 

“Oh?” 

“Your name is now officially Snow Hawke. That sounds a type of bird to me for some reason.” 

“I...hmn...” Snow though his point over for a moment. Her brows furrowed as she saw his point, then her own thought hit her like a brick to the face and she laughed. 

“What?” 

“Where I am from there IS a species of hawk called a White Hawk and they are rather beautiful creatures too. Pure white with browish-black markings, they are as close to a Snow Hawk as one can get.” 

“You sound like you admire them.” 

“In a way I do, they are rare to spot but they are still so very beautiful when they are,” Snow seemed to become wistful and distant, “I’ve personally never seen one.” 

“Beautiful like you?” Anders asked before he realized what he had said. 

“What?” 

“Err...Nothing!” He quickly covered up as he felt a blush creep onto his face. Snow tilted her head a bit to the side, like a curious puppy and he swore his heart would stop at that moment. 

“Did you just call me beautiful?” She questioned as he sighed. 

He knew their was no getting out of this now, “Yes.” He admitted rather sheepishly. 

“Apparently you need your eyes checked,” Snow smiled towards him. “I never was, nor will I ever be, “beautiful”. I’m just a plain average young woman, who just happens to be a mage.” 

“You’re beautiful to me, no scratch that your gorgeous. Anyone who says otherwise can kiss my ass,” that earned a laugh from her, but then he approached her and soon towered over her with a tender smile. “Do not ever doubt your beauty, Snow. I have seen the way the Knight-Captain watches you and its not in the way I would expect a Templar to watch a mage.” 

“The Knight-Captain also can’t touch me because Hawke and Carver will both literally beat the shit out of him if he even thinks of drawing near me, which I’m not sad about at all.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I don’t want him. I’ve felt his stares, but my heart doesn’t belong to him.” 

“Who does it belong to?” Anders asked quietly, almost afraid of the words as he reached up and tenderly touched her cheek. 

“Well he has rich, almost chocolate brown eyes, he tends to the people in a little clinic in Darktown and, despite the fact that he’s also a vessel for a spirit of Justice, he has what I would call a heart of gold.” 

“He sounds like a lucky man to have captured your elusive heart.” Anders smiled as he realized who she was talking about. 

“Mmn, he’s very lucky. Though I do fear for the day my older brother finds out.” Anders began to lean forward. 

“What if he isn’t afraid of your brother?” 

“Then he’s either very foolish, or very brave.” Snow whispered as Anders continued to slowly close the distance between them.

He could hear Justice throwing a fit but ignored him, “How about a bit of both?” He questioned as he closed the distance between them and their lips met, with her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Snow felt him pull away and he looked her in the eyes but before he could say anything, someone tered the clinic and they heard Hawke as he walked into the same room as them. 

“Oh for-!” Hawke started as Snow laughed as Anders pulled away. “Anders really?! Your ravaging my sister in the middle of the day? Really?” 

“Hawke, please don’t.” Snow tried to keep a straight face but the man looked at her and that look was the only look she needed to see before she leapt between them. “Don’t you dare hurt him!” She hissed as Anders saw the look on Hawke’s face. 

“I won’t. For now. But the moment he breaks your heart I will kill him.” Hawke had suddenly turned serious and for Anders to see that screamed out its warning. Hawke wasn’t joking nor was it a threat but he was making a promise and that was something Anders was sure the man would keep as Hawke’s golden gaze fell on him. Anders felt a slight shiver run down his spine but did not dare show it. Then Hawke turned back to Snow, “Sis, when you get home, I won’t be there.” 

“Oh?” Snow tilted her head like a puppy again and Hawke nodded. 

“I have to go attend some fancy Orleasian party, so you and mom will be alone for about a week. Do try to behave.” 

Snow rolled her eyes, “As if. You know its no fun to behave.” She heard him laugh before he turned and left her with Anders. “Asshole...” Snow growled slightly as her unease melted away at feeling Anders’s hands on her shoulders. 

“He’s just being your brother, Snow. He’s just looking out for your heart.” 

“I know, but he doesn’t need to be such an ass about it,” She sighed as she turned to look up at him. “Anders, I-!” But she didn’t get the chance to say anything more as suddenly Anders roughly claimed her lips, only this time he pinned her up against a wall. She wasn’t sure what had over come him but her body responded swiftly as she felt him lift one of her legs up onto his hip as their kissing deepend. As he lifted her leg up she felt his member straining against his pants and felt herself become wet with need. When he pulled away he backed up a few steps and she scrambled to recover herself. 

“I’m sorry that was uncalled for!” He suddenly apologized as she tried to figure out what had just happened. 

“It was uncalled for yes, but I did rather enjoy that,” she smirked towards him as he frowned. 

“Please, Snow, don’t tease me. I am still a man.” 

“I know, Anders. But that wasn’t a tease, I really did enjoy that.” She informed him as she noticed that he remained some distance away from him, which inwardly hurt her though she showed no signs of it. 

Anders only shook his head, “I’m sorry Snow but I... I can’t and I won’t. You need to leave.” He turned and walked away leaving her alone as she tried to figure out what had just happened and what had caused this sudden mood change in him. Frowning Snow knew that she wasn’t going to be able to talk to him now and so, she left the clinic without another word as she tried to figure out which felt more painful: the fact that he had just kissed and left her alone or the fact that he had told her to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd the Start of Snow’s little love triangle begins. Anders and Cullen will never get along and neither will fall for the other so really this is just A case of: Girl loves both but will only ever be with one while the other will end up being the spare for a while.
> 
> Next chapter: Cullen makes a move on Snow.


	4. Three

Snow walked into the estate and looked around for a moment before walking towards the fireplace. She wasn’t sure if the pain of her heart was from the fact that Anders had kissed her before rejecting her or the fact that she was most likely about to have a panic attack because she had started to wonder if it was because she wasn’t better for him then what she was now. Feeling tears pricking at her eyes, she turned and walked up to her room where she flung open the windows in the hopes that the salty air would prevent her from crying but it did little to help and soon she sat at the desk in her room staring blankly at the parchments before her all while not realizing that her tears were slowly escaping her eyes as she did the only thing she knew how to best do: she began to mentally tear herself apart as she blamed herself for not being better. She was so lost in tearing herself apart that she missed Hawke stopping by to speak with her before he left, missed the look he gave as he realized that she was crying, and the look as he had an idea (though a small part of him would most likely come to regret what he was about to do). She remained lost for just long enough to miss the sound of a voice speaking with Leandra as the woman led a man straight to Snow’s room and missed the sound of his voice as he saw the state she was in. 

“I’ll see what I can do for her ma’am.” The man promised Leandra who nodded and left him alone to speak with Snow. “Snow?” His voice was gentle, familiar as she had heard it several times over the past two years, with each year bringing his voice to a softened tone only for her. He walked into the room and carefully touched her shoulder, but that didn’t seem to phase her in the slightest. “Snow look at me,” he ordered her as she finally realized that someone was there in the room with her. Looking up she saw the Knight-Captain scanning her worriedly and he saw the trails of her tears along her cheeks. “Who caused this?” He asked softly though inwardly he felt his blood begin to boil. He saw her look away and heard one name escape her lips. 

“Anders.” Suddenly Cullen felt his already boiling blood ignite but swiftly kicked his temper down. 

His jaw clenched as he felt the sudden urge to find the mage and deliver a healthy punch to the man’s face, "What happened?" He asked in the attempt to keep calm, though he almost lost it at when she told him how Anders had kissed her twice but had suddenly pulled away and told her that she needed to leave the clinic. Cullen shook his head before an idea struck him, "Snow? Why don't you spend tomorrow with me?" He asked as she turned back to him.

"But what about-?!"

"I have tomorrow off, and I am sure you could use a day away from Anders's clinic."

"Well..." She seemed unsure about it for a moment but the pleading look he gave her had her caving into his request. "Alright, I'll have to write him a note so he knows that I am taking the day off, not that he would care anyway." She sighed turning to her desk as Cullen smiled. If she would have seen the smile she would have assumed it to be from the fact that she had agreed to spend the day with him but the reason was actually completely different then what she could assume. Cullen had one hell of a crush on Snow and he saw what Anders had done to her as a victory for him. The rivalry had begun.

****

Snow plopped down in her chair in her room as the bag she had been carrying with her made a thud on the hardwood floor near the desk. She had a smile on her face as she remembered the rather wonderful day she had had with the Knight-Captain; originally she had feared that it was a trap or a way for her to catch her unaware, but they had spent the day in relative peace, with him buying her things despite the many protests she had shot his way. He had even gone so far as to buy her dinner and she couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of the man. She could never pursue the man or hope to have a relationship with him for two reasons: One, she was an apostate and two, her heart belonged to Anders... _Or does it?_ Snow frowned as she thought over. She pulled out her "artbook" and opened it up to look at the pages; as she flipped through the pages she began to notice a pattern, some pages had Anders while the others had Cullen, but as she turned to the most recent page, she frowned as she looked it over. Upon this particular page was a lion, thick mane with a bit of curling in it, facing off against a tiger. Both had their fangs bared and their claws out as they were raised up upon their hind legs, wounds covered both as blood was being flung from the sharp claws and dripping off of fangs. Then it hit her: these were not just big cats fighting, these two large cats where the representation of how she saw Cullen and Anders, with Cullen being the lion and Anders being the tiger. And in the background, was a wolf watching the two cats fighting, ears folded back with fear for both in her eyes. That wolf, she realized, was her. She studied the picture carefully and suddenly, reaching into her bag, she pulled out the new colors she had been needing for the past few weeks that Cullen had been so kind to buy for her, and began to fill in the outlined picture. Before she knew it, the picture was completed and as she stared at it she saw it very clearly now. A golden lion fighting a dark brown tiger with blue glowing eyes and stripes, in the middle of a rainstorm with lightning lighting up the sky while the silver wolf continued to watch the events unfold. Biting her lower lip in thought, Snow soon yawned and looked out the window to see that the horizon was glowing the colors of the rising sun and inwardly cursed herself for staying up until the literal asscrack of dawn. "Well...No point in going to sleep now," Snow sighed as she stretched her arms above her head. She decided to start on another picture, but it became quickly apparent to her that sleep would not be ignored and soon she fell asleep at her desk, head on her left arm, drawings being completely forgotten as she drifted off into her own personal dream world. 

After she had completely vacated the physical world for her dreams, she did not know that Anders just happened to come into her room and he was now smiling at the sight he saw before him. Snow was infamous among Hawke and his friends for being the only one to get so lost in whatever she was doing that she would lose track of time, and from what Anders saw now, this was one of those cases. Finding a blanket of hers and snagging a pillow from her bed, Anders quietly made sure to make her more comfortable while a tender smile remained on his face. As he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, he heard his name escape from her in a loving way and felt his heart squeeze tightly. She was dreaming of him and for reasons unexplainable to him, he felt a bit of smugness overwhelm him. He had originally come here to apologize for his behavior as he had figured that that was the reason she hadn't gone to the clinic to help him like she normally did but right now he did not dare intervene with her sleep as she needed it. Sure she would bitch at him later for it, but right now he left her to sleep, all while not knowing that she had spent the day before with the Knight-Captain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a picture for you guys to go along with that description of the lion and tiger fighting... But I suck at drawing and am too stubborn to ask for anyone to draw it for me (especially since I feel like I would be cheating them out of money for drawing it as I am jobless and broke at the moment...) so no picture to go along with that description, sorry.


	5. Four

"Hey, Frost, What brings you to the Hanged Man?" A familiar voice asked the moment Snow stepped foot into the tavern. Looking towards the owner of the voice, Snow smiled as she spotted Varric walking towards her.

"I was just looking for you," She watched the man, or rather the dwarf, tilt his head a bit. "I'm in need of the expert on stories for this," She handed him the drawing she had done the other day and he carefully looked it over.

"Say, Frost, it looks like you have some talent here," Varric smiled warmly as he studied the drawing.

"I have a knack for it, but it's only a past time of mine," She told him as he looked up at her. "I don't need anything right away, just work on it when you feel like it."

"Aw, Frost. You don't need to concern yourself with little old me and my time. I'll get this too you soon enough, hopefully before Hawke returns from that party."

Snow smiled with a chuckle, "It's just going to be a gift for someone so it doesn't need to be very long,"

"Oh?" Suddenly Varric's curiosity was peaked as she told him that and she shook her head as she saw the look in his eyes. "Is it for Knight-Captain Curly or for Blondie?"

"What makes you think its for one or the other?"

"Can't say, Frost, they both seem to have something for you. Have you seen their puppy dog looks they give you when you walk away from them? Or the way they stood there with eyes cast down after you scold them that one day?" 

"Never noticed," Snow admitted as Varric laughed. "I tend not to notice things when I'm chewing people out." She smirked as Varric continued to laugh. 

"Well I have personally never seen two grown men look like such scolded puppies before, but anyway whose this for?" 

Snow shook her head, "Cullen." She told him as he smiled. 

"Favoring the Templar are we?" 

"What do you mean "Favoring the Templar"?" Snow asked as Varric smirked, neither realizing that the spoken of man was just around the corner and now listening into this conversation. 

"Come on, Frost, surely you've noticed it by now," She continued to stare at him in puzzlement. "You haven't?!" Varric was shocked now as she raised a brow. "Since you spent time with him, you and Curly are the talk of the town. The silver-haired apostate and the Knight-Captain of the Gallows. Everyone is making speculations about you two."

"Oh? And what, per say, are those speculations?" Snow questioned as Cullen continued to listen in. 

"How you two are possibly a "thing", how you two would make some gorgeous babies."

"Jesus Christ!" Cullen had never heard that name before and speculated that it was a name of someone from wherever she had come from. "How deep-rooted are those now?!" 

"You may want to avoid the Gallows and the Chantry for the next, oh let's say...few years? They've reached the ears of the Knight-Commander from what I've gathered." 

Snow groaned at that, "Well...Shit. If it's reached her ears it's probably already reached Anders too. Fuck my life." She sighed as she bit the inside of her cheek in thought. "There's probably no way to dispel them now is there?"

"Sorry Frost, not much can be done for them now." 

"Well... Fuck... I refuse to run and hide from such rumors but I also don't want to spread anything else to contradicted that either..." Snow closed her eyes. She was right screwed in the ass with these rumors.

"Want me to make it worse?"

"Could it get any shittier?" Snow asked him as he gave a small smile, "It does, doesn't it?"

"Rumors are also pegging you as in a love triangle with Blondie and Curly, though those say it more or less those two are hounding after you while all but killing each other."

"Son of a bitch..."

"My thoughts exactly." 

"Actually..." Suddenly a thought sprouted in Snow's mind. "I could make that last rumor work out in my favor."

"What are you thinking Frost?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to owe the most handsome dwarf I know and love a drink if what I am thinking about works out the way I am hoping."

"Oh?" Varric perked up at that, "What do you have in mind?" Leaning down to his ear, Snow whispered something to him and he laughed. "I think I can make that work. Let me work my magic and see what I can do."

"I'll make sure to snag some gold from my brother when he's not looking." Snow smiled as Varric walked away still laughing. Once Varric was out of earshot, Snow turned to face where Cullen was "hiding", "I know your there Knight-Captain. You can come out now." 

"I wasn't hiding. Wait? How did you?" Cullen came from around the corner looking quite surprised that she knew where he was.

"Templars can memorize a particular mage's magical imprint correct?"

"Yes," Cullen frowned, not seeing her point.

"Mage's have the sort of the same ability. I felt the touch of your abilities reaching for my magic and because it has your unique imprint on it, I knew it was you." 

"Huh..." Cullen seemed to think that over for a moment. 

"It also means that it's going to be a lot harder for you to sneak up on me from now on, but there is an advantage in it for you and Carver."

"Oh? What sort of advantage?" Cullen was curious now, but Snow only shook her head. 

"Not here, I will tell you but this is more of a private matter for a more private location." She informed him as she walked forward to pass him, then dropping her voice she whispered. " _Six to your right, five on mine, leather armor all of them. One mage sitting at the bar watching us. Don't do anything, give me a few moments to leave then follow after while acting like you forgot to tell me something. Also, I am going to do something to make you uncomfortable and I apologize in advance but it needs to be believable so go along with it."_ She told him as his eyes scanned around to see that she was correct. It was so swift that none of the mentioned people even had the chance to notice it. She then did something, that not only surprised him, but caused a stir in the patrons of the tavern, and kissed his cheek causing his face to become a fiery red. Watching her leave, Cullen wasn't exactly sure how he should properly react to what she had just done but then he shook it off and swiftly chased after her. Partly to keep to the swift plan she had come up with, and partially because he was rather interested in the fact that she had _just kissed him willingly_. Part of him suddenly believed Varric’s words of her “favoring the Templar”, however, he wasn’t exactly sure how that would work out but for now they had a group of people to either lose or kill and suddenly he felt extremely protective of her. 


	6. Five

Snow felt the seemingly unending pain that ripped through her side; She could feel Cullen carrying her but could barely hear him speak though she could feel it. The pain echoed with each step he took, and she was trying very hard to _NOT_ pass out on the poor and worried man, but it couldn't be helped that soon she abandoned the physical world due to the bleeding from the wound. When she awoke, she noted that she was in a very familiar looking room and came to the realization that she was in Anders's clinic; as she blinked away sleep, she slowly sat up and looked towards the door where she heard the familiar sounds of two men arguing like little children. "...And you didn't even bother to stop her from overexerting herself?! Some grand Templar you are."

 _Anders._ She shook her head.

"As if you could do any better!" 

 _Cullen._ Again she shook her head before noting that Carver was in the room, but he was sleeping and so she took her pillow and threw it at him. Carver startled awake but the moment he spotted her sitting up, he saw that she was holding a finger to her lips before she motioned her head towards the door where Cullen and Anders were still arguing fiercely about her. _"How long have they been at it?"_ She questioned her brother softly as he sighed.

 _"Couple of hours,"_ He told her as he stood and handed her a clean shirt, he turned away so she could put it on, _"Well at least since I've been here. Brother is ready to strangle them both."_ At the mention of Hawke, the man's voice rang out clearly and angrily.

"My sister is not some bitch in heat for you both to argue over!" He snapped as Snow stood. 

"Come on brother, it might be best if I stop this shit show before it explodes into a shitstorm." She frowned as Carver moved close to her to help steady her as they walked out of the room to see that Cullen and Anders were glaring at each other. She looked towards Hawke who seemed honestly about ready to explode at them both again but upon seeing her he saw his que and spoke.

"Snow!" That snapped both men out of their glare-fest and they looked over to her worriedly. 

"Snow!" They both looked at her but she raised a hand stopping both before either could take a step. 

"First, you two are acting like children again,  _I could hear you through the fucking walls_. Second: Hawke is correct in telling you both that I am not a bitch in heat to be argued over. Anders, the Knight-Captain is not to blame for the stupid mistake I made in trying to go after that damned rogue _who slipped past him_ which was what led to me being injured." She shot Anders a look that not only had the man looking towards his feet but feeling rather ashamed of himself. "Cullen, I am sorry for pulling that stupid move, and I am grateful that your quick thinking lead you to bring me here but arguing with Anders about something that was out of your control is petty, even for you." Cullen lowered his head as well then she turned to Hawke who caught the glimpse in her eyes. " ** _YOU_** , big brother, and I are going to have one hell of a talk when we get home."

"Oh...you...heard about that...didn't you?" Anders and Cullen looked to Hawke who was looking away from Snow and shared a quick look between the two of them as they wondered what the man had done this time. 

"Oh I didn't just hear about it, mother showed me the letter." 

"Oh..." Hawke began backing away. 

"Yeah, so do you want to face mother's wrath first or listen to me bitch you out now?"

"I'll take mother's wrath. You are scarier then she is." With that Hawke vanished and the three men left with Snow looked to her in confusion. 

"You'll find out." She told them before looking to Carver, "Right now I just want to get home and eavesdrop on the shitstorm that's about to happen between mother and Hawke." She smiled at Carver who nodded to that. "I'll see you both later," She turned to Anders and Cullen, "And I mean both of you." She told them before turning and walking out of the area with Carver close behind, leaving the two men to wonder what she meant.


	7. Six

Snow felt Anders approaching and spoke before he had the chance to harp in on her. "Before you begin saying anything, you and Justice have every right to be upset with me."

"Upset?" Anders questioned as he came to a stop. 

"So I'm taking that as Hawke didn't tell you what happened?"

"He said you came out of the Fade a little shaken and I had to see for myself if you were alright. Why would I be upset?"

"I wasn't "a little shaken" when I came back from the Fade," She turned and looked to him, something in her had changed and he watched her carefully. "I understand mages receive their power from the Fade, but that place is wrong. It felt wrong."

"Do you not have the Fade where you come from?" 

"No. Magic where I am from stems from nature, from the elements themselves. Not from someplace like that." Snow growled before turning away again. "That place...I never want to go back, dreams or otherwise." She told him but before she could walk away he reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

"Snow, what do you mean?" His brown eyes scanned her as she looked towards him. 

"You know what I mean," Snow turned away hoping he would release her. "I would rather be tranquil then deal with that." Hearing her admit to that had him tightening his grip on her wrist, but as she turned to snap at him she was suddenly silenced as he roughly claimed her lips. It shocked her to feel this sudden affection from him and before she knew what was happening he pulled away and was staring into her frosty eyes. 

"Don't ever say that again," He told her his voice almost choked with fear. Then turning he closed her door and locked it; before she could ask what he was doing, he turned back to her and soon had her on her bed and she felt him kissing and nipping her endlessly. 

"Anders..." She breathed out as he continued his nipping. "Anders what are..." She felt herself suddenly wanting more from him, she wanted him and every part of him he was willing to give. 

"I'm sorry I ran away that day." He told her, his breath low and husky as he returned to her lips. "I wasn't sure if I wanted this, but hearing what happened to you and hearing you say what you did. Snow, I don't ever want to lose you!" He told her as he began to help her shed her clothing slowly. 

"I don't want to lose you either," She moaned softly as he felt himself grow hard. But then she stopped him. "Anders! Wait!" She stopped him and he looked up to her confused. "I've...never been with anyone like this before..." She admitted sheepishly as he came to slowly realize what she meant. Wondering if it had deterred him she looked away until his hand brought her head back to face him.

"Then I will be gentle," He promised, kissing her again as she returned it. This night, Snow would lose something that she could only lose once and some little part of her told her that she would eventually come to regret it.

****

Snow sat, or rather she was lounged across the couch, in the library of the Hawke family estate a few weeks later and, after scratching at an itch on her nose, she flipped the page of the book she had in her hands and continued to read until she heard someone approaching. Well, it was more like she _felt_ him approaching rather then heard as the man was not wearing his armor, "If you dare ask me "are you okay?" I will throw this book at you." She told him never looking up from the page she was on. 

"Don't worry, Snow, I am not here to ask you anything as I know you will tell me everything in your own time," He told her as she raised a brow. "I just came to see if you wouldn't mind some company."

"Why wouldn't I? Compared to everyone else thus far, your presence will be a welcome relief." She told him as she went to move her legs, again never once looking up from the book she was reading, but he stopped her and lifted her legs to place them on his lap as he sat down. They spoke for a while longer and suddenly he began to rub at her thighs and she raised a brow. "What, pray tell, are you doing?

"I can see the discomfort on your face, its that time isn't it?" he questioned as she smirked. 

"What gave it away?"

"The fact that Hawke and Anders were discussing how you all but threw the poor man out of here when he said the wrong thing." She didn't deny that but she did chuckle. 

"Then yes it is. I'm just glad you know how to not piss me off."

The man chuckled then, "Say, Snow?"

"Hmn?"

"Hawke did mention that you were shaking by the Fade and Anders told me that you said that it felt wrong. What did you mean by that?"

Pausing in her reading, Snow snagged the bookmark from the end table and stuffed it between the pages before shutting the book and now looked to the man, who her legs were thrown over. "It felt..." She furrowed her brows as golden eyes watched her closely. "I'm not really sure how to describe it, but it felt like it was...waiting?... No, I don't think that's the right word for it. I have heard Hawke's account, as well as Anders's and Merrill's accounts, of how the Fade is supposed to feel, but this... It just felt..." Snow was at a loss for words as she tried to describe what she had felt. "I really can't describe it in any way that can be communicated in words.  but the closest I can come is that it felt as if something malevolent was watching me very closely as if waiting for me to slip up in the vigilance I have been keeping up."

"Did Hawke sense it?"

"That's the thing, Cullen, I asked him several times but it's as if it was hidden to him and to Merrill. I also caught quick glimpses of whatever had its eye or eyes on me but never managed to get a good look at it. But with the glimpses I did catch I was able to draw this," She reached down to where her bag rested and pulled out the artbook she was infamous for using and flipped to the page that would be of most interest to him and handed it over. Looking at it, Cullen frowned as he studied the drawing carefully. 

"Do you think it could be a demon?" He questioned low as she shook her head.

"I'm not sure what it is," She told him as he looked up to her, "It looks to me like a giant almost abyssal colored wolf-thing with strange red eyes... So I don't know if its a demon or not, but it caused me enough of a fright that I haven't been back in the Fade since." She told him as he looked at her alarmed. "Don't worry, Hawke has a plan for that. He wants to see this creature? demon? thing? for himself and see why it was or is stalking me. He has already asked Anders and Merrill to accompany us and both have agreed." 

"When is this taking place?" He asked calmly as Snow frowned. 

"Hopefully here in a couple of days, that's why Hawke is at the Gallows now. He's hoping that maybe the First Enchanter and the Knight-Commander might allow me to do something like a Harrowing while they are sent in by another way to help me during it." Cullen frowned as she explained this, "What I am wondering is how that will work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Cullen, think about it for a moment," She told him softly, "I'm an apostate mage outside of the circles. If my brother somehow manages to 'magically' convinces both the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander to allow me to go through something like the Harrowing, what would I be then?"

Her words had him thinking now. What would she be if she went through the Harrowing? She had never been to a Circle, she would practically be the only apostate mage outside of the circles who would be going through it that he knew of personally and while yes it worried him, it also surprised him that she would be willing to go through with it. Thinking hard now, he let his gaze fall away towards the fireplace where the bright flames danced in their confinement and suddenly he thought of her. She wasn't exactly caged like the circle mages, yet he couldn't help but wonder just a bit if she wasn't caged in another sense of mind. Turning back to her, he went to speak when he noticed that she too was looking at the fire and while part of him wanted to find out what was on her mind, he remained silent for several moments and took the time to actually study her. Her before his amber-honey eyes sat a young woman whose hair was naturally silver (and now that he could see it better he noticed there was just the barest hint of a streak of a bluish-lavender color in her bangs which seemed to have faded since he had known her); her perfectly round irises were frosty in color which he had never before seen in anyone on Thedas; her lips were almost rosy in color despite never wearing make-up of any kind (she had told him it irritated her skin too much to even try and put on even the lightest amount); her skin was a peachy color that was so pale it bordered on white; her cheekbones were set high, and the rest of her facial features almost screamed "elvish heritage" to him. For a human woman she was rather short (she only stood at five foot three which was elvish in hight); her shoulders were what many would call "too broad for a woman", her hips though told him that she would be a perfect candidate for bearing a child should she ever chose that path in her life. Yet what attracted Cullen to her was not her looks, he could care less about that, no what called him to her constantly like a moth to a flame was the fact that she was gentle. Not in that "raised to be gentle with hands folded neatly in her lap" kind of way that ran through the ranks of women of nobility, not this kind of gentle was a gentle that could be seen when she was caring for someone or something, like the plants in the garden outside the estate or the animal called a hawk that he had seen come and go from time to time, even Hawke's Mabari, who slept near the hearth, was carefully attended to by her. When it came to people, such as himself, Cullen had noticed that she was a voice of reason that seemed to rarely grow angry; impatient and scolding, yes, but angry? For the life of him, he could not say that he had ever seen her anywhere near true anger before and if she did ever get to that point well she tended to keep it on the down low or hid it until she was alone.

Suddenly he couldn't help himself and he raised a hand to brush back some loose strands of her hair back behind her ear and she looked towards him. He would never say it out loud, but he honestly loved it when she looked at him. He watched her scan him for several moments, trying to gauge just why he had done that, then he watched her eyes dart quickly to his lips and part of him wondered what it would be like to kiss her. "Snow, I-!" Before he could say anything more her legs were removed from his lap and suddenly he found himself pinned to the couch as she launched herself at him. His body responded automatically to her sudden assault, and he would be damned if he didn't say he wasn't enjoying this moment; Before long she pulled away and he saw the light tint of a blush creeping onto her face. Up until this point, their affections had been nothing more then him touching her shoulder and a simple hug when it was needed, but this...This moment made the waiting he had been doing all the more worth it and yet a smug little part of him wished deeply that Anders had been in the room to see it.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly as Cullen looked her over. "I didn't mean for that to-!"

"It's fine, Snow," You're losing her Anders, she will be mine in the end and then what will you do? "It was purely a mistake."

"That's just the thing..." Cullen felt his head tilt a bit, "I've..." To see her suddenly so sheepish surprised him. Here sitting before him was this woman who had managed to take on a _dragon_ after the beast had knocked out Hawke and the others, but yet here she was now, as shy as a schoolgirl trying to ask out her crush. Then it hit him, She felt the same way about him as she felt about Anders and Cullen smiled. 

"Don't," He told her as he lifted her chin and kissed her again. Then in a low growl, _"I may have to get along with Anders in public because Hawke turned that damned rumor of yours around, but I will claim you."_ He whispered as she felt him run his hand along her thigh. " _I will claim you right out from under him and you will be **mine**._ "


	8. Seven

_"Anders what are you doing?" Snow frowned as she sat on the bed they had been sharing for the past year. Though they were not married, for no lack on her part for trying, he had chosen for them to remain unmarried and now Snow was watching the man staring at her with a look that screamed that something was majorly wrong._

_"I'm sorry, love. You have no idea how much this pains me to do, but...I can't be with you anymore."_

_"What do you mean?" Snow tried again but he only shook his head._

_"I...I wish I could tell you but I can't." He frowned as she watched him turn towards the door and begin to walk away. "You'll be better off with that Templar." He said as she felt something in her suddenly shatter._

_"Anders!" She cried out as she raced after him but it was too late he was gone out of the front door, "Anders..." She felt hot tears streaking down her cheeks and suddenly Hawke appeared next to her with Fenris at his side. Fenris was swiftly gripping Snow who's legs had given out on her as she bawled out her eyes. His strange tattoo-like markings were glowing an angry bluish-white and Hawke had the look of an elder brother ready to kill a motherfucker._

_"I'm going to **kill him** ," Hawke's golden eyes blazed with a fire that could not be quelled and he met Fenris's eyes. Both knew that Anders was far beyond the doghouse now. Taking his sister from Fenris he looked to the elven man, "Go get Cullen. I'm sure once he hears about this he will be more than happy to help us. But tell him that first priority is Snow." With a nod, Fenris left the estate and Hawke looked to his adopted sister who just couldn't stop crying. "Hey, shh. I promise Snowy, that bastard will pay dearly for breaking your heart like he just did." Hawke swore to her as he held her shivering form against him. Anders would pay alright and this mistake he made by leaving Snow had sealed the deal for Hawke as the first chance he would get he would slaughter the man without mercy, and that chance had come when Anders decided to blow the Chantry to bits._

"Hawke, I-!" Anders started but was immediately interrupted while Snow and the others watched, or well the others watched while Snow was having her back rubbed tenderly by non-other then Sabastian Vael who was managing, rather successfully, to calm her down as she kept her mouth covered by a single clawed gauntleted hand. She was sick to her stomach at what Anders had just done and it caused her to barely contain her tears at the countless lives lost because of his foolish actions.

"Don't "Hawke" me," Hawke snarled as he approached the rebel mage from behind. "You signed your death warrant when you hurt my sister by leaving her. Now you will pay for that mistake." Hawke drew his knife he kept on hand and with a force of a man driven only by true family vengeance knew, Hawke killed Anders where he sat. The man's death was swifter then what Hawke had wanted but right now Snow was his main concern. "Let's get to the Gallows and met with the Templars. Hopefully, Carver will be able to bring her out of this state," Hawke looked towards Snow who was almost downright sobbing, not for Anders though, she had no tears for him for how could she cry for a madman who had lost his way? 

"I will get her there Hawke. You have my word," Sebastian said with a nod to Hawke who returned it and began walking away to clear the path. "Come on Snow, let leave this place," His voice was soothing her, but not by much. Shaking his head with one last glare towards the body of Anders, he managed to get Snow onto her feet and they began to head towards the Gallows, where Carver and Cullen noted her state of mind. 

"Maker's Breath!" Both men said in shock as the Knight-Commander looked towards Snow who was trying her damnedest to not hyperventilate with how bad she was crying. For just the slightest of moments, the Knight-Commander's eyes softened towards the young woman who she honestly saw a lot of herself in despite the age difference, upbringings and the fact that Snow was a mage and was too kindhearted to be exactly like her. Turning, the Knight-Commander, Meredith, walked over to where Snow was and leaning down, she shooed Sebastian away and took Snow's hands into hers. 

"Deep breaths," She ordered Snow who tried to do as commanded. When Snow's breathing had stabilized, she lifted her gaze to met the elder woman's and Meredith gave her a calm smile. "Now you see why I was cracking down so hard on them," She started as Snow watched her. They exchanged a few more words and soon Snow was able to stand and went over to Hawke who hugged her close to him.

****

Some months later found Snow walking towards Cullen as she spotted him sighing heavily, "What were they thinking?" He questioned as he felt his Templar abilities reaching out towards her magic, linking them in that special way only they knew about. 

"Your guess is as good as mine, Cullen." Snow frowned. All around them were the results of the shitstormfest Anders had started and now, looking at it properly in the daylight hours some weeks later, Snow knew there would be much to do before this city could even claim to be back on its own two feet. "I can't say what was going through his mind, especially not after he left me." She watched Cullen's amber gaze turned towards her. "I truly wish I knew what he had planned on doing, because then maybe I could have stopped him or at least forwarned you." She said as he scanned her face to see a weariness he had never noticed there before. 

"Snow, have you been sleeping?" He felt his worry spike as she sighed. 

"If I told you yes, I would be lying." She informed him in a tone that betrayed how tired she was. "But I can't say I come here with good news either."

His heart almost crushed itself within his ribcage, "What do you mean?"

"I am starting to think that it would be a good idea that I vanish from Kirkwall before another shitstorm hits; you know, following big brother's example and dropping off the face of the world for a while until things either calm down or well blow out so of proportion that I have no choice but to come out of hiding which, trust me, is the last thing I want happening on this crazy ass world we call home."

"Where will go?" He asked quietly as she smiled. 

"I think I will head to Ferelden, maybe stop in Denerim for a couple of years, from there who can say." She shrugged. "Carver is who knows where thanks to you and Aveline, Hawke is literally being a recluse with Bear and well aside from you, there's really nothing keeping me here." 

"Why won't you stay?"

"There's a Seeker on their way here to "find Hawke" and being the adopted sibling of him? Yeah, I don't think that will go over too well." 

"Point taken..." he frowned as he looked away before looking back at her, "I will miss you."

"And I you," She smiled sadly before walking forward and kissing him deeply. Closing their eyes for a moment as they rested their foreheads against the other, Snow eventually pulled away and looked to the man whose golden gaze still reminded her of a lion's and frowned, _"I wish I hadn't let that bastard take away the one thing that was rightfully yours to take."_ She whispered before turning and walking away from him and all Cullen could do was watch her walk away. And with each step she took, he felt his heart follow.


	9. Eight (Start DA Inquisition)

Crunching was heard as the woman walked through what was her namesake and towards her little house. Somedays she missed the feeling of the Estate her adopted brother owned, and somedays she was glad for the little place she called hers. It was quick to heat up, didn't have so many rooms as the estate, and was well suited to her needs of being able to live as a recluse or well it had been up till a few months ago. In her hands was a letter from someone that she was eagerly awaiting news or anything from and it was taking all her willpower to not rip open the seal and read what was written there. She had written back and forth to the man who had been there for her since her whole adventure in Thedas had begun and now all she wanted to do was read the words that were meant for her eyes and her eyes alone. Words that could either make or break her heart after being away from the one who the letter smelled of (though how that was possible eluded her). Once she was inside the tiny house, she flung a tiny fire spell at the wood sitting in the hearth and looked to the sealed and rolled up parchment. She was anxious to read it, yet something in her also dreaded what could be written behind that red wax seal with the symbol of the one who had most likely written to her. Steeling herself for the worst, She broke the seal and flicking some of her now short hair out of her face as best as she could, she began to read it carefully as that familiar almost cursive handwriting greeted her in the form of her "name":

_Snow,_

_~~I am pleased~~ You don't know how much your last letter meant to me. To know that you are alive despite the "shitstorm", as you so lightly put it, going on around and between us greatly relieves me to beyond the feeling of joy itself. I am leaving within the week once the recruits are in fit enough shape to be left alone with my second (To answer your question in advance: yes he is the living definition of a "Holy Terror"). _

That brought both a laugh and a smile on her face. To read what the man wrote about his own second-in-command did bring a bit of joy to her heart as it meant that she had rubbed off on him just a bit, but she swiftly returned to the letter to devour the rest of it with her eyes. 

_I cannot wait to see you again as I feel that two years is far too long to be away from each other. Please tell me you haven't cut your hair, I honestly did like it where it was sitting at your shoulders despite how badly I know it drives you crazy._

Welp, he was two years too late on that point as it was cut short to hopefully keep it somewhat tamable, but she continued on until she reached a certain point and felt her heart pause in its tracks.

_I do look forward to seeing the little house you have, you said it was in the woods in your last letter correct? Then by the time you receive this, I may already be halfway to you._

_I miss you,_

_Cullen_

The woman, Snow, smiled as she read the letter over. Soon she would be reunited with the man who she had left behind two years ago in the dreadful city known as Kirkwall. They had written back and forth for the whole time and each letter she had received from him had often told her of his fears, hopes, joy, and worries. Each of which she would respond to with gentle advice; his worries and fears? Calmed by a few soothing words. His joys and hopes? reciprocated with as much enthusiasm as he had when writing to her. Closing her eyes she decided to grab some clean clothing, a towel and her dagger (which she honestly didn't need but with the rebel Mages and rebel Templars running amok, one could never be too sure). Walking outside she headed to a nearby pool of water that could be classified as a mini-lake all on its own. Placing glyphs in certain areas, she wondered how well Cullen would fare against them now that he had spilled a major secret that had shocked her and worried her greatly. Swiftly undressing and folding up her dirty clothes, she set them off to the side so as not to mix them up with her cleaner clothes, and made her way towards the cool water that she soon waded into slowly. She often went for "midnight swims" in this small lake in nothing but what she was born with and as she soon disappeared into the water, she missed the sounds of approaching footsteps and almost missed the fact that the one she was awaiting had easily found her and was now watching her with unfulfilled desire. He watched as she came back up for air after having dived down into the water and licked his lips. Much to his "dismay", she had cut her hair but he would find a way to ensure it would grow back out to the length he enjoyed it at; biting his lip he was tempted to keep quiet but then she spoke and all resolve he had faded away as he began to strip his armor, "Are you going to continue standing there and gawk or are you going to join me?" Snow teased him as he growled low. The way the light of the moons lit up both the lake and her pale goddess-like form, had his lust for her rising and he knew exactly how this night would end. Once he was stripped bare, he strode forward with the purpose to claim what he had longed to claim for these two rather long years. Once he was submerged halfway into the water she came swimming up and though her feet barely touched the sand at the bottom, frosty blue eyes met amber-gold. "Finally decided to join me?" She questioned softly as he growled low.

"I would never miss this for the world," He told her as he suddenly pulled her close and began to kiss her with a hunger that reminded her of a starved man. "We have all of tonight and well into tomorrow to make up for any lost time. Shall we get started?" he questioned as she smirked.

"Is that even a question?" She teased as he pulled her closer and suddenly submerged them both under the water. Her magic would keep them alive of that he was sure and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
